Untitled
by WingedImmortal
Summary: I have no clue yet..still working on it!
1. Chapter 1

The number was dialed. All I had to do was press the little 'call' button and wait. It all seemed so unreal, I had a plan. I was in school, yeah I was still living at home with my mom, but I'm only nineteen. I closed my eyes, letting out a heavy sigh. I set the phone down on the blankets around me, locking the screen so I didn't accidentally push a button I didn't want to. Like the 'call' button. I threw my head back on the pillow, smothering my face with blankets.

"Melanie-..what are you doing?" My bedroom door opened and my mom stopped in the doorway. I uncovered my face sitting up. She wore her work uniform, it almost seemed to be the only outfit she had. Scrubs.

"Debating on ruining my life or not." I mumbled.

"What classes do you not what to go to today?" She came in and sat on the foot of my bed.

"Eh, all of them," I laughed. "How late are you gonne be tonight?" I asked, swinging my feet off the bed to sit next to her.

"I should be off by eight." She answered.

"So more like ten?" She glanced up at me with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm just, you know, mentally preparing for my future." I gulped, looking at the stack of books for my nursing classes. My mom had been 2 years older than me when she had gotten pregnant with me, and my dad divorced her when I was 5. I haven't seen or talked to him since. My mom was a trauma nurse here in Oregon. She was just starting when she got pregnant with me, now I wondered if I could be as strong.

"Dinner is in the fridge, lasagna. Just has to be heated up. Don't worry about saving any for me, I'll eat at the hospital." She stood, realizing what time it was. "Get to class, Melanie." She pinched my arm, giving me a side hug. I didn't say anything as she left, I had a lot on my mind. I feared if I began to say anything it would all just come flying out, and I really didn't want that.

I waited until I heard the front door close before I found my phone, unlocking it and again staring at the number. I needed to do it. Pushing 'call' I let out a small cry.

"Hello" Oh God. He answered. Now what? Speak! Come on! "Hello?" USE WORDS!

"Hey, um Ben?" I stuttered on my tongue.

"Yes, that would be me. May I ask who is calling?" He sounded busy, I called at the wrong time.

"Yeah, uh this is Melanie, we um, hung out at Ryan's Fourth of July party?" I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing I hadn't made the call.

"Hey! I was wondering when you'd call, Ryan said you asked for my number. Sorry, I had to rush off without getting yours." He laughed. "I was actually asking Ryan for yours when he said you asked for mine."

"Oh, yeah, how funny." I sounded awkward, oh God what a creep. "Hey can we maybe go out or something? I wanna talk."

"Yeah, um, do you have plans this morning? I'm free in about an hour, we could go get breakfast." He sounded a little concerned at the urgency in my tone, but I was thankful that he got the hint.

"Great, I'll meet you somewhere? How's the sherry's on 99?" I questioned.

"Sweet, I look forward to this date." I could tell that he was smiling.

"Date?" I mocked. "No one said anything about a date."

"Oh can it not be a date cause it's breakfast?"

"No," I paused. "it can still be a date." I hung up, jumping from the bed. I had an hour to get ready. Not being a huge girly girl who does a ton of makeup and take 2 and half hours to get ready, I still figured it would take me longer than an hour. I mean the shower alone took 45 minutes, I had just woken up! I needed to stand there and let the warm water wash over my achy body.

Once out of the shower I decided to speed dress and just throw on some leggings and a long tank top. Nearing the end of August in Oregon meant the weather outside was most likely warm but you never really knew. So unpredictable. I pulled my long brown curly hair down from the messy bun it had fallen out of in my sleep. I fixed the bun, putting it back up. Anything I did would just result in it going back to curly. I pulled on a pair of blue laced flats, grabbing my keys and heading out. If I had had more time, I probably would have put on at least some foundation and mascara. Ben would just have to deal with a baggy eyed almost 20 year old college student. I then remembered I lied.

I stopped with my hand on the door handle. My mouth going dry. I had told him I was 22. Would two years really matter? I gulped realizing it was too late for a 'would it matter' scenario. There was a 'thing' and it wasn't going anywhere. No matter what. I continued out the door going to my little blue, four door Ford Focus. I climbed in, not thinking about anything but going. If I even began to think about thinking about what I was about to do then I would just climb right back out of the car.

"Just go." I groaned, speeding down the street. I didn't live far from the Sherry's that I requested we meet at. In fact I was there in 10 minutes and found myself actually waiting for Ben.

"Hey, sorry, traffic was pretty bad." He climbed from his big white jeep. "Shall we?" He motioned for me to go into the restaurant first. We went in sitting in a booth on the far side. "How are you? How's school?"

"You know, it's school. I'm thinking about taking some time off and just focusing on work." I picked up the menu, looking it over.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, haha. They all say that if you take time off then you won't go back and I am living proof of that." He took a sip of his water. I laughed, picking an omelet that made my mouth water just at the sight of it. "I was going to be an EMT, did I tell you that?"

"No, you didn't. What made you take time off?" I thought of my reason to quit school for the time being.

"Kailynn." I looked up, meeting his gaze. He laughed; I'm sure at the weird look I was giving him. "My daughter," He clarified. I quickly looked away, feeling my tongue swell in my mouth. I couldn't speak. "I'm guessing I didn't mention that either." I shook my head, continuing to look down. "It's kind of a long story, but I uhh, I really like you Melanie and I will tell you anything you want to know."

I nodded, glancing up at him and then back down at the menu. This could not be happening. He had a daughter!

"She will be 3 on October 8th." He spoke, folding his own menu and putting it on the edge of the table. "I have sole custody of her, and her mom is not in the picture. We were just starting out at being adults and well we got caught up in it. When she got pregnant, she decided to get rid of it without even telling me." I found myself staring at him, almost intrigued by the story. "Her mom then somehow convinced her to give the baby up for adoption, you know in place of the other option."

"Are you two ready to order?" A waitress with a name tag that read 'Amber' came up to the table.

"Yeah umm.." I stuttered looking back at the menu. "Can I get the Denver omelet?"

"Sure, thing. What kind of toast would you like? And hash browns?"

"Wheat toast and yes on the hash brown. Oh and some orange juice please." She nodded, writing everything I said down on her little notepad.

"And for you sir?"

"I'll have the eggs benedict with bacon. Crispy please." Ben spoke. "And some coffee." The waitress left going to get the coffee for Ben.

"So did you adopt her?" I sipped the orange juice when the waitress brought it along with the coffee. "Your daughter?"

"Not exactly, I just proved that she was mine and Sarah had to sign over all her rights. She didn't want to be a mom." I nodded taking a deep breath. "Are you okay, Melanie? You seem, I don't know, nervous."

Here it is. Now or never, I needed to tell him. But how could I tell him now knowing that he has a daughter? I closed my eyes. "Ben, I uh, we…" I swallowed hard. "I'm not twenty two." I let out a sigh. "I'll actually be twenty next month." Ben laughed, leaning forward to say something. "But it gets worse. I wasn't on birth control." I blurted. Ben's eyes went wide. "I know, right, scary, but it gets worse. I wasn't on birth control and well now..I'm pregnant." I gave a dry laugh, panic rising in my throat. I watched as something worse filled into Ben's eyes; fear. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I don't expect anything from you, I just thought that you should know that you're going to be a dad but ha! You already are!" I blabbed on, not able to stop the words from spilling out of my mouth. "I'm ruining this!" I bowed my head, covering my eyes, wanting nothing more than to be somewhere else.

"Wow." I heard him breathe the word like he had been holding his breath the whole time I was talking. The waitress came out with our order setting it down in front us. Ben nodded in thanks but neither of us moved to eat. "Melanie…?" I looked up finding Ben staring at me with sad eyes.

"Ben I'm sorry-"

"Don't, you didn't plan this. I mean, it's okay, we're going to be okay." He smiled. "We're having a baby, congrats Melonie!" He almost bounced in the booth with excitement. What is going on, I thought to myself. He was _happy_ about what we had done. "Have you told your mom?"

"No." I managed to choke out that one word before he continued.

"Are you 100% positive that you are pregnant?" I reached into my back pocket pulling out a small square picture. I slid it across the table to Ben.

"I'm 8 weeks, I've already been to the doctor. I have a follow up in 3 weeks." I let out a heavy sigh. Feeling as though my world was caving in, I decided there was nothing more that I could do. I had made a decision and this was the result. Now I'd have to face the consequences. I stood quickly making my way to the bathroom to vomit as my nerves overcame my emotions. In other words: I had royally fucked up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom, hey, here." I found my mom sitting at the dining room table. She wore her scrubs, and sat with a cup of coffee in front of her, the mail scattered around the table. "Before you say anything, I have a lot I need to tell you. First, in that envelope is my portion of rent-."

"Melanie, stop." She spoke, closing her eyes. I could tell that she was frustrated. "You should have told me."

"What?" I gasped. How could she know? I was just going to tell her everything!

"I was up in OB with a patient. I came across your file, Melanie. I work there you had to know that I would find out." She leaned forward, as I sat down next to her.

"I was going to tell you now actually. I had a plan, I waited until I could pay you. I'm quitting school for a little while and I know that wasn't part of our agreement so I waited. I waited to tell you." I rambled on, trying to justify why I waited until I was 12 weeks along to tell her.

"Melanie, who?" She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Who is the father? Please don't tell me that you slept with some little boy who still has years to grow up. You're mature for your age, Mel, and I just don't think you are ready for this still so how can some boy your age be ready for this?"

"Yeah, that's the other thing. I know you won't be too happy about but in his defense I told him I was twenty-two." Her eyes went wide, making me laugh. She went from surprised to stern. I bit my lip, trying to focus on what to say. "He is twenty- four, and he is pretty successful. I mean he works and supports himself and his daughter." There it was, the kicker. She leaned back running her hand through her hair letting out a small howl.

"Melanie Ann Bainter, he already has a kid? What does his baby momma think of this? Men like that, spreading their seed ruining lives of good girls that could go places with their lives."  
"The 'baby momma' as you so kindly put it, is actually not in the picture and never has been. She signed over all parental rights right after Kailynn was born." I crossed my arms trying to defend Ben. "He's been a single dad for the last 3 years." She looked away, avoiding my gaze. "He already knows, I told him when I found out. He's actually really excited, which is kind of weird, but I'll work with it. Come on, mom, I'm a Bainter, isn't that what we do? We work through it. I've had the best inspiration for my life and I know this really sucks, but I need your support." I gulped looking down at my hands in my lap. "I'm not asking for money or anything, just your support."

She leaned forward, a smile on her lips. I found myself leaning in, too. "No." She spat. "Melanie, no. You cannot have a baby, no way." She leaned back crossing her arms. As she shook her head small strands of hair fell from the clip she had it in. I was frozen in place, half leaning in to her. "You will not have this baby."

"Mom." I gasped, my mind going blank. I had no idea who this person was. "What would you have me do?" I managed the words out but they didn't have much meaning. I was so lost.

"Well, at this point it would be adoption. So start looking, Melanie." She stood going to the front door, slamming it shut as she left for work. I stayed at the dining room table, staring out into nothing. I waited there, as if I might wake up. This was a nightmare. She wanted me to give the baby away! I found myself standing, zombie-like I walked down the hall to my room. I flopped down on my bed, cramming my face into my pillow.

I began to cry, my face pushing in harder into the pillow. I let out a loud scream, knowing that no one was home. I laid there in my bed, feeling as though my whole world as about to come crashing down. Ben had been so excited, he made it seem like it just might be ok. But my mom had been anything but excited, she was furious.

I rolled over, my left nostril clogged from laying on my left side and crying. It had been 4 hours since my moms outburst. My eyes burned as I continued to cry. Ben had been calling my phone all evening, but I couldn't get up the nerve to answer. My mom had ruined everything Ben had said about having a baby. I had no choice, I'd have to give the baby up. So, I figured that if I ignored Ben he'd give up and leave me alone. If we didn't talk, maybe the mistake we made wouldn't be real, at least for a little while. Under my pillow my phone buzzed again, only this time it was my best friend, Emily.

"Hey,Em." I sniffed, answering the call.

"So you are ignoring me." It was Ben. Shit. "What's wrong, Melanie?"

"Why do you have Emily's phone?" I avoided his question.

"You know why, you weren't answering my calls. I figured you'd answer if it was Emily, I was right. Where are you? Like, what's your address? I want to see you." I could hear people in the back ground, it sounded like a party with music in the distance.

"Ben, I can't do this right now. Let me talk to Emily, please." I let out a heavy sigh, rolling onto my back.

"Tell you what, I'll give the phone to Emily, if you tell me where you are so I can come over. I'll bring dinner, how's pizza sound?" something in his tone told me that he would find out some way even if I didn't tell him.

"Fine, but I am going on the record not, that I don't feel good and I am so not in the mood." I heard him laugh before handing the phone off.

"Hey! He just took my phone and said he needed to call you!" Emily yelled into the phone. "I didn't know that you knew Ben?"

"Yeah, we met recently. Like at Ryan's Fourth Of July party." My vision blurred with tears.

"Wait, he's asking for your address can I give it to him?" I heard Ben in the back.

"Yeah, go ahead." I squeezed my eyes shut, leaning my head back on the pillows. I waited for Emily to give Ben the address.

"Have you met his daughter?" Emily asked, putting the phone back to her ear. "She is the cutest thing. Are you guys like seeing each other.

"Something like that." I laughed. I hadn't told anyone but my mom and Ben. Emily was my best friend and she had been for years. We were friends all through middle and high school. I decided just to tell her. My mom had been really upset that she had found out by someone else, I didn't want to have another person mad at me if I could avoid it. "Em, I'm pregnant."

"What?" She yelled, I had to pull the phone from my ear to save my ear drum. "Who-what- Melanie!?"

"I'm 12 weeks pregnant with Ben's baby." I wasn't sure if she ended the call or dropped her phone.

"Emily? Mel? Melanie, what happened?" This time it was her older brother Ryan. "Hello? Emily? She is like frozen, Mel." Ryan laughed. "What did you say to her?"

"She's pregnant." I heard Emily mumble.

"What? Melanie, you're pregnant?" Ryan sounded shocked. I remember that he was good friends with Ben, I was surprised that Ben hadn't said anything.

"Yeah I am." I gulped, closing my eyes. "Is Emily okay?"

"Am I okay. Forget about me, are you okay? Was it like a one night stand or something?" I didn't even know you two had met at that party! This is your fault Ryan!" I heard Emily smack her brother.

"How is it my fault?" Ryan defended himself. "I didn't sleep with her, wait, who did? Who's the father?"

"As if you don't know." Emily snapped.

"Emily, I don't-"

"It's Ben." I let out a deep breath as Emily spilled the beans. "What, Mel? What was I not supposed to say anything?"

"I'm sure Ben would have liked to tell Ryan himself, but oh well." The doorbell rang. "I have to go, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Can we get lunch tomorrow?" I sat up in bed.

"Yeah, let's meet at Banner's at 12:30?" I agreed, ending the call before standing. I pulled a blanket my shoulders, going down the hall to the front door. I saw Ben standing through the glass on the door, a pizza in one hand a plastic grocery bag in the other.

"I know it's not the healthiest dinner ever, but you sounded upset and..this is upset food so it's okay." Ben smiled at me.

"Come on in." I motioned him towards the kitchen.

"I got sprite, I hope that's okay." Ben pulled a 2 liter of sprite from the bag followed by a tub of chocolate ice cream. "How'd I do?" he laid it all out on the counter, looking at me for approval.

"How can you be single and yet still know what to do to make a girl feel better?" My cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling.

"It just takes the right girl." I felt my cheeks blush. "Will you tell me what's wrong?" I looked up at him, seeing that he was worried about me.

"I told my mom." He nodded, realizing why I was upset. "She's not happy at all. In fact, I don't think I have ever seen her so upset. She..She wants me to give the baby up." I stuttered as Ben handed me a paper plate with a slice of pepperoni pizza on it.

"You're her baby, she'll come around. You're an adult and you don't have to do anything that you don't want to. My mom wasn't too happy when she found out about Kailynn, especially when she found out that Sara was making all these decisions without me. It's a little different cause that had lawyers and courts and stuff. This won't be like that. We do this, I have a feeling." Ben winked at me, sending a shiver down my spine. Maybe we could do this..but my mom.."My mom is actually pretty excited this time, though I did get smacked a couple times when I told them we weren't you know, together." He laughed.

"You told your mom?" I felt sick.

"Yeah, hey, it's okay." Ben put the plate he held down on the island in the kitchen. I knew my face had gone pale when the room started to spin. Ben helped me to the table, making me sit down. "Melanie it's okay."

"How is it okay? I'm not even twenty yet!" I panicked, feeling my grip on reality slip from my grasp. "My mom is right, I can't do this. I can't."

"Hey, hey..Melanie." Ben knelt down in front of me. "I've heard about you, and from my understanding you're a great person. I really look forward to getting to know you while you grow our child. I know it's weird and this isn't how having your first baby is supposed to go, but I am here for you and I always will be. You're going to be a great mom, you can do this." I nodded, feeling a sense of relief and comfort washing over me. Maybe I could do this..


	3. Chapter 3

It was all happening too fast. I knew it needed to be done, there was a lot of things that needed to be done, but meeting Ben's daughter and mother were not very high in my priorities. I knew they needed to be, so I was doing my best to make it work. "Are you sure this is how you want to do this?" I mumbled looking out the passenger window to the childhood home that Ben had grown up in. My mother had always worked really hard to make sure we had everything that we needed, and I had everything that I needed. But at least 2 of my childhood homes would fit on the first floor or the house I was seeing. I felt out of place.

"Seems just as good as any way to introduce the girl you just got pregnant to your family." Ben laughed. I shot him a sassy glare. "Look, Melanie, I'm sorry. Would you prefer to meet my daughter or my mom first?"

"Oh now you give me an option, now that this is all planned and we're already here." I unbuckled. "I guess I'll meet them both. " I climbed from the jeep. Being as small as I was I was already showing at 13 weeks, not much, but a little baby bump. I did pretty good at hiding it with sweaters and clothes that were two sizes too big for me and that did okay other than the extreme heat.

"Mom, we're here!" Ben yelled as we entered the house. The inside looked just as nice as the outside, and I had to bite my tongue to keep from asking Ben what his mom did for a living.

"Benny!" 3 kids ran down a long hall, the 2 that looked about 6 wrapped themselves around his legs while the youngest, a little girl, jumped into his arms.

"Who are you?" A boy about the age of ten with brown hair and freckles stepped up next to me from the staircase by the door,

"Devon, rude much?" A women with the same hair and freckles walked down the hall, her hands on her hips. She looked to be in her early 30's, her hair cut just above her shoulders, a tired look in her eyes. "Sorry, I'm Sadie, Ben's sister. You must be Melanie?" She stuck out her hand for me to shake. I smiled, taking it. "That would by my oldest, Devon, he's 11. And these two," She reached for the two still wrapped around Ben's legs. "are Ally and Derek, my lovely twins. They will be 6 and starting school soon. I couldn't be more excited." She laughed pulling them from Ben. I then realized the little girl in Ben's arms must have been Kailynn.

She was a small child, her blonde curls up in pig tails. She had bright blue eyes, like mine on a good day. She was adorable and in so many ways, she looked a lot like Ben. But here and there amongst her tiny growing facial features, you could tell that she was going to look like someone else. "This is Kailynn." The little girl quickly looked away, hiding in the crook of Ben's neck. "Don't be shy Kail." Ben moved so she was looking at me but again, she looked away.

"Melanie!" An older woman came down the hall, her arms outstretched to hug me. "It is so good to finally meet you! See what my son does? He meets a nice girl and jumps the gun."

"Mom, jeesh." Ben growled setting Kailynn down to play with her cousins. I was swept up by Ben's mom, Kyndra, as she hugged me. "Don't break her, she's fragile." He pulled his mom away, laughing as she wiped her eyes. I noticed she was crying.

"Mom, don't do that." Sadie sighed, redirecting her mom back down the hall. Ben took my hand, guiding me through the house to the kitchen. "She get's emotional sometimes." Sadie picked up a knife, continuing to cut vegetables for the dinner.

"Daddy." Kailynn came up to Ben, stretching her arms up to him. Ben shot me an apologetic look before taking her through the living room and down a different hall.

"Ben says you're going to school to be a nurse?" Sadie sipped a glass of wine as she spoke. She scooped up the vegetables she had cut, turning to put them in a pan on the stove.

"I was, I took a few summer classes but now that they're done and fall term is starting I'm gonna hold off for awhile. I'll go back, just 'ya know, in time." I laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry you're having to put that on hold, but I can see how growing life is pretty high on your priority list." Kyndra laughed. "What does your mom do?"

"She's an RN." I smiled feeling proud.

"Wow, that's hard. Are you working now? I'm-I'm sorry, I'm just trying to get to know you." Kyndra added. She poured herself a glass of wine, add more to Sadie's glass as well.

"I do, I actually work at an animal shelter." I nodded, glancing behind me down the hall to see if Ben was in sight. I pulled out a chair at the bar, sitting down across from Sadie and Kyndra as they cooked.

"Oh, that's different. What do you do there?" Sadie asked.

"I bounce around but, I kinda manage the whole thing. I work really close with the owner, I do paper work and a lot of phone calls. But I also get to spend some time with the animals and it is awesome." I smiled. "I even almost changed my major to start classes for veterinary school."

"I didn't know that." Ben spoke as he returned with Kailynn on his hip, she wore a different outfit. I assumed she maybe messed herself.

"Yeah, I thought that would be just as cool as being a nurse. I realized that I wanted something a little more fulfilling." I laughed. I noticed Kailynn staring at me, so I gave her a little wave.

"Kail, can you say 'hi' to daddy's friend?"

"Hello, Kailynn." I stuck out my hand for her to shake. She smiled at it, taking it proudly, like she had seen Ben do it a thousand times.

"Hi Mellie." She mumbled. I looked up at Ben to see him grinning from ear to ear. There was a sparkle in his deep brown eyes. A sparkle that I had seen when I had told him I was pregnant. I was beginning to take it as a sign that everything was going well.


	4. Chapter 4

Glancing down at my growing body, feeling overwhelmed. Being as small as I was, at 15 weeks I had a cute little baby bump. I felt swollen, to the point that I was wearing leggings and sweat pants. I sat in the living room, still wearing my pajama pants and oversized tank top with a blanket draped over my legs. My mom sat on the love seat, her arms crossed over her chest. She had called an adoption agency and scheduled a meeting with an agent.

"You will meet with Shelly." She growled from where she sat. "Wipe that nasty look off your face, Melanie Anne, or I will wipe it off for you." She sighed heavily. "You don't even realize the mistake you've made. You have so much growing up to do and this guy has made it so you have 9 months to do that growing up."

"I'll meet with her but my mind is pretty much made up. I'm gonna be a mom, Ben is excited and so am I." I threw the blanket from my lap, standing from the couch. "So, I'm not going to pretend to be excited about this." I rounded the couch, going down the hall to my room.

"Hello?" I needed to talk to someone.

"Ben?" I cried. "My mom called an adoption agency." I heard him let out a small growl. "She said she'll be here at five tonight." I continued to cry, trying not to panic too much.

"Is your mom home now?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, we're both off today. I'm stuck here with her, and she's trying to give my baby away."

"She won't, Melanie, trust me. You make the decision, not her." Ben sighed heavily. "Listen, I'm going to try to get off work early, like around 1 or 2. I'll leave Kailynn at my moms and come over. Does that sound okay? I'll hang out, I'd love to meet your mom and this agent." I could hear the anger in his tone.

"Ben-"

"Please, Melanie, it's time I met your mom. If she's really trying to give our child away I want to give her a piece of my mind." Ben pleaded with me. "Please, Melanie."

"Fine.." I gave in, deciding that he was right. I had already met his family, it only seemed fair that he met mine.

"Great, I'll see you later than." The phone call ended, leaving me to sit in the quiet. I could hear my mom cleaning in the living room. I laid down, deciding that I had a couple hours of sleep before Ben would come over.

-3 ½ hours later-

"Melanie!" My mom yelled, not even bothering to knock, she just barged in, scaring me into an upright position. "There is a big white jeep outside, who are you expecting?" the doorbell rang.

"It's Ben." I stood.

"What? No, Melanie, what is he doing here? The agent will be here at 5." Her eyes went wide, glancing down the hall to the front door.

"He thought he should be here for it, plus you guys haven't met yet." I pulled a big sweater on, attempting to push past my mom, but she put her hand up on the doorframe, blocking me.

"This is not a good idea and you know it. Why would you even tell him?" The doorbell rang again.

"He is the father of my child. He gets as much say in it as I do." I pushed down the hall, feeling her angry glare on me. I got to the front door, my mom following shortly after letting out a growl. I shot her a 'be nice' look before opening the door. "Hey, Ben, come in." He gave me a big smile, not even looking at my mom who stood behind me with her arms crossed as if to stand guard.

"Good afternoon." He stepped in, giving me a side hug.

"Ben, this is my mom, Lydia. Mom, this is Ben." I nervously introduced the 24 year old that had gotten me pregnant, to my mom.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Ben stuck out his hand for her to shake. She made no movement to take it. He let out a small laugh, letting his hand fall back down at his side. He was still wearing his work clothes, I could smell them. He worked at a shop, a welding shop was all I knew.

"Come on." I tugged on his arm, pulling him down the hall.

"Shelly will be here at 5, Melanie." My mom yelled as I closed the bedroom door. I let out a sigh, turning to face Ben.

"Is she always like that?"

"I didn't tell her you were coming. She's just..she doesn't want me to do this." I sat on my bed, scooting back so I could lean against the wall. Ben moved the computer chair away from my desk, sitting in it.

"Do you want to do this, Melanie?" I looked up meeting his dark brown eyes.

"It's not how I wanted this to go..But I want to be a mom, this is just how fate decided to make it happen." I choked out a laugh. "Pretty typical of my life for something so important to no go as planned."

Ben laughed leaning back in the chair. I found myself staring at him. His brown curls, slightly frizzy from the day's work. Under his shirt I could see his muscles flexing and tried not to laugh as I remembered the night we had spent together. "What are you thinking about, Melanie?" I realized I was grinning.

"Um, oh,uh.." I stuttered. "I just guess um, how this happened." I rubbed my growing belly. He leaned forward and then stood, sitting on the bed with me. Hesitantly he reached for where my hand was placed. I watched his face, searching for any different emotions. A smile spread across his face as he felt my pregnant body. I remembered then, that he hadn't ever seen or felt Kailynn when she was in the womb. I was silently thankful that this was something new to both of us even though he had a daughter who was almost 3.

"Boy or girl?" I mumbled, almost startling him.

"What?" He pulled his had away quickly, sitting up straight.

"Do you want a girl or a boy?" He leaned down, placing his hand on my belly again. "What do you think it is?"

"It's probably a girl. Are you a girl?" He spoke. "Kailynn would love a sister, but honestly I don't care." He grinned at me. "Boy, girl, alien, puppy, I don't care." We laughed, sharing this moment of parenthood. "What do you want?"

"A puppy." He laughed harder, making my heart skip. I could be happy with this, I thought to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

Ben had showed up around 1;45 PM, so we had plenty of time to talk, we even watched a movie. The credits started to roll as there was a knock at my bedroom door. "Yeah?" I yelled.

"Shelly's here, you ready?" My mom poked her head in. She didn't look at Ben as she spoke. "Come on, don't make her wait." With that she closed the door.

"Breath, Melanie. All you have to do is go out there with an open mind and a willingness to listen to whatever she has to say and then know in your heart the decision that you want to make." Ben Laughed, standing. "Just tell her 'no', and stay calm. I'll be next to you the whole time, I'm not going anywhere." He put his hand out to help me stand. I stood, exiting the room with Ben right behind me. We found my mom and Shelly sitting in the living room.

"You must be Melanie, I'm shelly." She stood from the couch, extending her hand for me to shake. Reluctantly, I shook it. She was a short round woman, with a short haircut. She had bright red lipstick on and these gold dangly earrings that made noise every time she moved her head. "And you must be Ben. So nice to meet both of you." Ben and I moved to sit on the loveseat while Shelly sat on the couch and my mom sat on the recliner.

"Well, let's get started." My mom grumbled, glaring at Ben. "Melanie will be twenty, she is just starting college, her second year of college. She has a long way to go to being an adult. She can't have this kind of obligation." I wasn't sure if she was talking to Ben or Shelly.

"Things happen, I understand. Melanie, are you wanting an open or closed adoption?" my heart was pounding so loud in my chest I thought for sure that Ben could hear it.

"Closed." My eyes shot in my mom's direction. "She'll get attached if it's an open adoption." I wanted to stand and hit her. I wanted to see the pain on her face from my hand slapping her, but Ben took my hand bringing me back to reality where hitting my mother wasn't okay.

"Okay, we can look into that. We can look into both if that is something that you'd like to do. The way that I do this, is we get out on the table what you're looking for and then when I come back I'll have a portfolio of families with descriptions and details about them." Shelly explained. "Families wanting their first child, other's just wanting to expand what they already have. Do you have any specifics?" She glanced between Ben and I.

"I think what she's looking for is-"

"I have a few questions." Ben interrupted, resulting in a growl from my mom.

"Of course, I will do what I can to answer." Shelly smiled, pleased that one of us had finally spoke.

"What exactly can these families offer my child that I can't?" I couldn't help but grin at my mom. I was thankful that Ben was older and was far more rational than I. Of course, I had an excuse being pregnant means being emotional.

"Well…Lot's of stuff. If you're only 20, then you're still so young and you have a lot of growing up to do. The families can provide the parenting knowledge and know how to be great parents." Shelly spoke. "Now, I'm not saying that you two wouldn't make great parents, I'm just saying that parenting is a full time job. Add that to college and work and just getting out on your own, it's tough."

"I just turned twenty-four, I have my own apartment. I work and pay bills all on my own, all while being a single father to my daughter, who will be three. So I'm not understanding what these people could give my child that I can't." Shelly glanced at my mom having just heard this for the first time.

"You may be twenty-four. You may live on your own.  You may work and pay your bills without help, but She does not." My mom spat angrily. "She, herself, is a child, Ben. Sounds like you weren't much older than her when you had your daughter, so explain to me why you would want to put her through that?" Ben leaned back against the couch, letting out a soft laugh.

"It is so not even the same thing." He crossed his arms over his chest, still smiling. "I did it all alone. I woke up one morning to a phone call that said my ex was in labor, I waited in a room that they put me in for six hours. Then…" he paused. "Then they brought me a newborn. I was scared shitless, and I did it all alone. Melanie will not be alone, cause I am not going anywhere. We may not be together now, but our child is still going to have both parents. That's something that my daughter will never have." The more he spoke, that happier I got that he was here.

"The parents are together. That's something that they can offer your child that you can't, parents that are together. Happily married." I could that Shelly's words had stung Ben.

"I'd rather have my child with his or her real parents who stuck by one another to raise one awesome kid."

"Melanie!" My mom snapped as I finally spoke.

"No, I will not give my baby away. Thank you Shelly, but you have wasted your time here." I stood, going back down the hall to my room, Ben following.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked as I circled the room, my hands shaking.

"I'm fine." I mumbled, though it wasn't convincing at all.

"Don't lie to me." Ben grabbed my, hand forcing me to sit on the bed. "You did great, standing up to them like that." He began to rub small circles between y shoulder blades. "It's going to be okay. Hey, you wanna come over? Kailynn wanted chicken nuggets and mac & cheese for dinner." He smiled at me. "I'm a pretty good cook."

"Oven nuggets and box macie cheese doesn't make you a good cook." I laughed. "It just means you can read directions."

"Oven nuggets and box mac and cheese? Shoot, you think I let Kailynn eat that shit?" He lightly pushed me. "All homemade, we'll even stop and rent a couple movies. Come on, Mel, I-I don't really think it's a good idea to stay here after all that." He pointed at the bedroom door, refurring to what my mom had just tried to do.

"I'm sure she got the hint, Ben." I stood going to the door. I knew something was off when I opened the door and was hit with silence. I turned going to the window. "She left." I gulped, facing Ben. "She's not here. She left, that's how mad she is."

"All the more reason for you to get out of the house. Kailynn would like it..and so would I." he stood. " It's been a good day hanging out with you, I don't really want it to end. So, please? Please, come let me make you dinner."

"Fine." I gave in, seeing that sparkle return to his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been two weeks since the meeting with the adoption agent, I had been avoiding any kind of interaction with my mom. I stayed away when she was home only coming back to sleep. On our days off I found other places to spend my time. I let out a heavy sight, climbing from my car. Emily was at work had been called in to work so I found myself at Ben's apartment, hoping he was home. His small two bedroom apartment was on the second floor, the first door on the landing.

"Ben!" I knocked loudly. I waited a few minutes before knocking again. "Ben?"

"Little lady, it's 7:30 in the morning. You don't need to pound on the door like that, clearly he is not home." The little old woman that lived under Ben appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm sorry, I just…Nevermind. I apologize." She shook her head, waving me off. I pulled a piece of paper and pen from my purse, writing Ben a little note. I smiled, rubbing my small round belly as I put the note to the door.

I spun around to walk back down the stairs. I was looking down at my purse, trying to put my pen away. Missing the first step all together, my dropping into my stomach, I watched the stairs get closer to my face as I summersaulted down. A scream escaped my lips as my left wrist caught the railing. I heard the snap but felt no pain. I landed on the bottom of the stairs on my side.

My vision blurred, the only sound I could hear was my heart beat. With my right hand, I felt my belly, panic rising to the brim. My left wrist had gone numb with pain. The door to the little old lady's apartment opened, and she came back out.

"My goodness, you are louder than a heard of elephants and I will be putting in a noise-OH!" She rounded the stairs, finding me there. "Did you just fall?" I looked up at her, tears running down my cheeks.

"My baby." I choked through sobs. "Oh God.." Everything began to throb, my back, my head, my hand. I was too scared to look at my wrist, which I figured was broken.

"Don't move, I'll call 911." She hurried back to her apartment as fast as her little body could take her, and the returned with her phone. "Hi, yes I need an ambulance to the 14th street Apartments." I closed my eyes, my body shaking so bad I couldn't control my own movements. "Hun, what's your name?"

"Mel-Melanie." I stuttered. "I'm 18 weeks pregnant." I gulped loudly, fearing that my fall had terminated the pregnancy. "Oh God.." I sobbed.

"It's going to be okay, the paramedics are on their way." The lady spoke. I squeezed my eyes shut, leaning my head against the wall behind me. "Open your eyes, Melanie, stay awake." I heard the sirens enter the parking lot and I mapped out in my head the closest fire station.

"Hello, my name is Tanner, this is Allen. Can you tell me what happened?" A paramedic knelt down next to me. He pulled out a blood pressure cuff, moving to put it on my right arm. "Allen," Tanner spoke gesturing to my left wrist.

"My baby," I mumbled. "I fell down the stairs..my baby."

"Shh, okay, we've got you. You and your baby are going to be alright." Tanner spoke taking down my vitals. They moved quickly, placing an oxygen mask on me. It wasn't long before a firetruck was there as well, and they rushed around too. I closed my eyes, focusing on my breathing in the mask. I blocked out what was being said as they lifted me onto a gurney.

Once in the ambulance the drive to the hospital seemed quick. Before I knew it the doors opened and they were moving me out.

"Melanie!" My mom bounced up next to the gurney. Of course they would take me to the same hospital that my mother works at, and of course she would be called in while I was away from home avoiding her. "What happened?" I blocked out the medics response, still trying block out the medical talk. I could see the fear in her eyes, the day had barely begun and I was already ready for it to be over.

"Okay, Melanie," The OBGYN cleaned the goo off my belly. "Baby looks good, I want to keep you both over night to monitor your heart rates. Take it easy, Melanie. Light duty, semi bed rest if you will." I winced in pain giving my head a slight nod. "Good, I'll be back to check on you before I leave for the day. Call the nurse if you need anything at all."

"Thanks, Cara." My mom spoke from where she sat. I glanced down at my wrist, which was in this big brace propped up on a pillow.

"So, is it broken?" I whispered.

"Yes," My mom sighed heavily. "You need to be careful from now on. I'll stay the night here with you tonight. I just want to run home and get a few things, do you want anything from home?"

"My pillow? Oh, and my headphones so I can listen to music." She leaned over, kissing my forehead. Though I had been avoiding her, I was very thankful I had her there for me.

"Melanie…" She looked down at her hands. "You're all I have. You're all that I have and I want what's best for you. I know you've been avoiding me, it's obvious-" I opened my mouth to speak but sh continued. "I am your mother, Melanie, and I love you. If you weren't so busy avoiding me you'd know that…you'd know that I fully support you decision to keep the baby."

"Mom-"

"I don't like the situation, but you're a smart girl and you're my daughter. I know that you will be a great mother." She smiled, smoothing down my hair. "I may be a little young to be a grandma in my opinion but hey-I can be a cool young, hip grandma then, right?" She laughed. "No more avoiding me, I want to be 100% involved, got it?"

"Got it." She pinched my cheek.

"Good girl, I'll be back shortly with your pillow. Let me double check with Dr. Anslow and maybe I'll stop by that little sandwich shop you like for lunch." She winked at me, scooping up her purse. I waited for her to leave before I closed my eyes, focusing on my baby's heartbeat. They had a monitor around my small belly, the machine was to my right. I let myself fall asleep, listening to the life inside me. I knew I'd need the rest.


	7. Chapter 7

"Melanie." I froze, my leggings half pulled up. It had been just about 24 hours, and I was being discharged from the hospital with an order for bed rest from the doc. I finished pulling my pants up, thankful that the hospital gown was long enough so Ben didn't see anything as I turned to face him. He stood, an angry look on his face, his arms crossed over his chest. I felt my own anger rise, having not called him.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped, sounding harsher than I intended. I moved slowly, careful not to pump my wrist.

"You didn't call." He growled. "Melanie, why didn't you call me?"

"Who did?" I turned my back to him, removing gown I replaced it with an oversized hoodie. "Who did call you?"

"Are you kidding me? I've been trying to reach you all night, after I got home and got your letter." He let out a sigh. "On my way to work-"

"Get to the point, Ben. Who called you?" I threw the gown on the bed, my left wrist heavy at my side as I then reached for the sling. "Ben who told you?"

"Well, Mrs. Banks from downstairs stopped me to tell me but at the same time your mom was calling-"

"My mom?! My mom called you? Isn't that just great? Great news, now please excuse me but I have a bone to pick with my mother." I snapped, moving to grab my pillow.

"What the hell, Melanie? Who the hell are you? Why are you acting like this?" Ben spoke, a hint of sadness dripped into his tone.

"As if you ever knew me, We've known each other all of eighteen weeks. Don't act like you know me, you just got me pregnant." I shot a glare at him, his eyes going wide as I spoke.

"Wow," He shook his head slowly. "just..wow."

"Wow, what?" My mother smiled, stepping into the room. I rolled my eyes, my emotions making me want to scream, cry and laugh all at the same time.

"Nothing, let's go." I moved past Ben, trying not to let him see me wince in pain as I moved. I held onto objects as I moved.

"Melanie, wait, you need a wheelchair. You're never gonna get better if you don't take it easy." She scolded as she walked out of the room to get a wheelchair. Ben and I stood in silence, waiting for her to return. The throbbing pain in my back returned and I was silently greatful that my mom had gone to get a wheelchair.

"Melanie-."

"Don't…just don't, Ben. I can't do this right now." I pinched the bridge of my nose, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Fine." Ben turned, leaving the room. I stayed there, pinching the bridge of my nose with my eyes squeezed shut. I opened my eyes as I heard my mother return with a nurse and a wheelchair.

"Melanie, what's wrong with Ben?"

"Nothing, let's go. Get me out of this hospital before I hulk out and break something, like the nurses neck." I growled, standing to sit in the chair. I let out a chuckle as the nurses eyes went wide. "Only joking about the neck part but I meant I will break something."

"Okay, miss grumpy pants, there is no need for threats." My mom glanced apologetically at her. We moved through the halls, the smell in the air burning my nose. I moved my right hand over my small baby bump, feeling that it was in fact still there. I let out a sigh of relief, there was just something so reassuring that there was still life in there after that fall. I ignored what was said between my mom and the nurse as I climbed into my mom's car.

"Mom, can we stop and get ice cream?" I turned to her slightly. She glanced at me, driving out of the parking lot.

"If you tell me what you said to Ben."

"Ugh, never mind. There's Fudge Tracks at home." I sighed, attempting to cross my arms but failed as my left arm was in the sling. I could feel her glare at me for my reluctance at explaining anything.

The rest of the drive home was silent, aside from the radio which I had put on one of my stations. I stood tall, my back aching as I walked into the house. I could feel my mother's eyes on me as I moved around the couch to walk down the hall. I ended up holding onto it for support, placing my hand on my lower back. I stopped as I felt my mother's hand on my back.

"You're mad at me, Melanie, but you can't act all tough." She spoke, helping me down the hall. "Why exactly are you mad at me?"

"I have to pee." I moved slowly, my mother close behind me.

"Answer me, Melanie Ann."

"You told Ben." I spun around quickly, not a great idea. I steadied myself with the wall.

"You mean you weren't going to tell, Ben?" She asked. "He is the father to your child, he should know when things like this happen. He cares a lot about you, of course I told him." She laughed dryly. "You fell down the stairs while pregnant with his child, Melanie, he deserves to know what is going on with you almost all the time. Is that what happened at the hospital? Melanie did you yell at him?"

"Mom! I would've told him on my own time, like once I was home and safe. There was no point in telling him while I was still in the hospital it would've just made him worry. Gosh, can't you ever once let me make my own decision?" I snarled, knowing it was a step too far.

"Everyone is worried about you, Melanie. As they should be, now let me help you to the bathroom before you wet yourself." She smiled, but I could still see the irritation in her eyes at what I had said. "Let me help my baby before she has a baby of her own." I gave in letting her help me. She then helped me across the hall to my bedroom where I crawled into bed.

"Mommy?" I spoke barely above a whisper, my anger melting away replaced with an overwhelming sadness. She stopped in the doorway, her hand on the door handle to close the door behind her. "Do you think I can do this?"

"What?" her brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Do you think I can do this? Have a baby, be a mom?" I lay on my back, removing the sling so that I could relax a little better. I place my hand on my belly, rubbing small circles. Without saying anything, my mom came back, sitting on the edge of my bed. She smoothed down my hair, a smile playing on her lips.

"Melanie, you are going to be a great mother. You can do this, you can do anything." She leaned down, kissing my forehead. "Now get some rest cause I invited Ben and his mother for dinner." And the anger was back.

"You what?"

"Stop it, you really upset him at the hospital. You should have seen the look on his face, Melanie!" She yelled. "Say you're sorry and move on, you don't need the stress of being mad at him." She laughed as I stuck my tongue out at her. "There ya go, that's my silly…obnoxious , LOVING, daughter. Keep her present for dinner, no more Miss Grumpy Pants."


End file.
